Don't Leave Me
by Dispiritment
Summary: Eren can't take the sudden death of his parents and Mikasa in a car accident. He thinks that everyone he loves is gone. And he decides to jump, to end everything. But then... there's still Rivaille. AU, random plot, crappy writing, song-fic, one-shot.


**Don't Leave Me**

**A SnK Ereri song-fic**

* * *

"Why? Why?" Eren screamed, backing towards the parapet separated him from the 15 metre drop to the ground.

_Here's the day you hoped would never come_

"There's no why to it, Eren. It's all over. You just have to accept it," Rivaille says calmly, trying to talk some sense into the boy.

_Don't feed me violence, just run with me through rows of speeding cars_

But the boy didn't want to listen. He swung one leg over the white parapet, followed by the other, his legs dangling off the building. Looking down made him dizzy; it filled him with a sense of excitement and fear.

"Eren! Come down!" Rivaille screamed, standing away from the boy, for fear that he would jump off if he went any closer.

"Why should I? No one's going to love me like my parents and Mikasa did, no one's going to care for me like they did! No one's going stand up for me like Mikasa would, even though she's my adopted sister. No one's going to comfort me, to care for me like Mother did. No one's going to give me advice like Father did. "_[I will Eren, I will. I'll do anything for you, I'l do everything they did for you]_

_The paper cuts, the cheating lovers, the coffees never strong enough_

"I'm not even sure if you actually really care about me. No one really cares about the fucking miserable life of Eren Yeager! _[Eren, don't think like that, I care, I really do]_ All that I loved dearly left me, all in one night, one night." Eren's voice dropped at the end, with a dangerous edge to it.

_I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

"Come down, Eren. Please," Rivaille said softly. The man had so much to tell Eren. He wanted to tell him that there was still him, that everyone he loved might be gone, but he'll always be there for him, that nothing was lost, and that they had only went back to where they came from _[Heaven, Eren, Heaven. They'll be in Heaven watching over you. See the stars? They're there],_ that he would be there no matter what, and that, that

_he would always love him._

But Eren would not listen to what anyone had to say. He was trapped in a bubble of pain and misery. The people that he knew since he was young, that had loved him, were taken from him in a period of a night.

He seemed to lose all his fight, his energy, and his enthusiasm for life. All that made life worth living were gone; what's the point of staying then?

He couldn't bring them back to life.

He couldn't do anything to prevent them from going.

_There, there, baby_

The wind blew his hair from his forehead. Eren looked down, at the cars passing by, at the people who walked past, looking so tiny, so fragile, and he felt like a titan who could squash them and eat them up.

_It's just textbook stuff_

It was then that Eren realised how fragile life was. There were so many ways that you could kill a person. A person's life could be taken away in a matter of seconds.

_It's in the ABC, of growing up_

But what would that person feel? Liberation, peace, sadness, or even anger? How would their family members react then? Relief, or grief? What would they think of their family member if they had committed suicide then?

How would his parents and Mikasa think of him if he were to jump?

They would've wanted Eren to live on happily, they wouldn't want him to be sad for them, for they have gone to a better place. They would've wanted him to spend whatever time he has living life to the fullest, being with someone that he really loves.

_Now, now, darlin', oh don't kill yourself_

What good would it bring him if he were to jump?

He could join his parents and Mikasa in Heaven, if there was even one. They were all that he really loved.

But then, there was...

There was Rivaille.

_Rivaille._

"Eren!" He was still screaming.

"Eren! Please, don't jump! There's... there's still me! I-I love you Eren! Please, don't jump..."

_Was that true?_

_Cause' none of us were angels -_

" I-I love you, Eren! I love you! Don't jump... I can't live without you, Eren!"

_And you know I love you, yeah_

Eren looked back. Rivaille was kneeling on the ground, his face buried in his hands, his sobs wracking his frame. _[__Tears falling down his face, glistening, like the stars in the sky, twinkling]_[

"Eren, please, don't jump... I'm begging you, Eren. Please... don't leave me!"

Eren could hear the desperation in his words, the... the fear of losing someone that you love dearly. The boy put his legs back over the parapet and landed on the rooftop with a soft thud as he landed on the ground. Eren walked over and held Rivaille by his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Rivaille, I'm fine. Look."

"Eren... please... Eren- Eren?" Rivaille looked up from his hands, his eyes red from crying.

"Eren!" He pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Eren, don't jump, okay? There's still me, I'll be with you always. I love you, Eren. Don't leave me, ever." Tears of relief began to flow down Rivaille's face as he buried his face in Eren's shoulder, babbling.

"I'm alright, Rivaille."

"I know that, Eren, I know. Don't leave me ever again."

"I won't, Rivaille, I won't." [Thank the Heavens, he's not leaving me, ever]

"I love you, Eren."

"I love you too, Rivaille," came the answer.

**Really, I don't know what I'm writing. It was actually my English composition for my exam improvised.**

**EDIT: I've changed this into a song-fic. Though it's my first attempt at writing a song-fic, so I guess it's not going to be exactly great. The song for this fic is Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap. **


End file.
